When Your Dreams Come True
by PsychoticPoet318
Summary: Sorry messed up cp
1. Chapter One: A Strange One

Disclaimer: I wouldnt be writing this now if it was all mine.

Summary: What happens when Harry dreams become reality? Terrible summary I know. But, I'm here to write this for you not explain it.

Author's Note: Okay, I've written other things before but I always end up removing them because I get stuck and/or people won't review. I know my writing isn't perfect but its just for fun so don't wear me down on every gramatical error k? I might not be able to update for a while cuz I have tryouts for The Best Christmas Pageant Ever coming up at the Project Challenge Playhouse. (Any of you from Anderson, South Carolina may know what I'm talking about. Well I talk to much so on with the story!

Pairs: Its gonna flip back and forth on whether Charlotte goes out with Harry or Draco. Im sure of Ron and Hermione though. I mean everyone knows that one is bound to happen sooner or later.

Dedication: I dedicate this to my very good friend Natalie. You are great! Thanks for your support on my other story and I miss you so much! I also dedicate this to my very wonderful sisters Jillian and Tara who are suffering terrible soreness from the wreck they were in today. Dont worry though, it wasnt serious. Just some complaining about having a totaled car and thanking God that Jillian didnt break her nose (She is kind of vain).

Hope you like:

* * *

Chapter One: What A Strange One

Harry jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. "MUM" he screamed jumping over the railing halfway down the stairs.

"What are you yelling at me for? And how many times have I told you not to jump over the stair rail! You're going to break your neck one of these days!" Lily scolded her son over her shoulder, trying to clean his sister's face and hands.

Harry picked up his little sister from behind and started swinging her around her making her squeal and laugh. "You've gotten into the chocolate again?!" he exclaimed seeing the brown on her face and hands. "You really need to start hiding it better." He muttered to his mother setting the little girl down and watching her run away giggling.

"I can't help it. Lorelei is just to... all over the place. I can't control her anymore than I can control you or your father." Lily turned her back to her son and started getting things ready to cook breakfast. "Now what were you yelling about?"

"Do you know what today is?" He asked her grinning as he started setting the table to eat.

"How could I forget? Today you go shopping for a new broom with your dad and Uncle Sirius. Its not like it hasn't been the only thing you've been talking about for the past three weeks."

They both concentrated on their own tasks until breakfast was ready. Harry helped his mother set it on the table and before he could announce it was time to eat his dad burst through the door with Lorelei on his back.

"Ready to go to Diagon Alley?" James asked his son grinning just as broadly as Harry.

"I get to go too. Right daddy?" Lorelei asked her father starring up at him with wide green eyes.

"Oh, don't give me the innocent wide eyed look! That one gets me every time!" He exclaimed shoveling food into his mouth at the same time. "Here's the deal. You stop getting into the chocolate and you can go to some of the stores with Charlotte."

Lorelei brightened with this and started chugging down milk. Harry, however, did a double take at this news and tried to calm his stomach. "Charlotte's coming?" he asked trying to sound as cool as he could.

"She got back from Italy yesterday and I think she's going to get some things for school." His father answered, not noticing Harry's awkwardness. Lily however gave her son a knowing smile.

Harry turned around and scanned the crowded street after hearing someone call his name.

"Oy! Harry over hear!" He finally saw his best friends Ron and Draco heading towards him.

"How are you mate?"

"Good summer?"

"Great and the best." Harry answered both of them "And you two?" he asked them.

"Awesome", they answered at the same time.

They began in a deep conversation about the latest Quiditch match they had seen until Harry's father called him over to go into the Quiditch supply store.

"Hello boys" he started to greet Harry's friends until something caught his eye over their heads.

"Sirius! How are you? Had a good vacation I gather?" James shouted over the noise of the crowd.

It was all Harry could do to keep from laughing at seeing his uncles scowling face. He was red everywhere you could see and was in obvious pain. But then Harry stilled when he saw who was trailing along beside him.

"Wow" Draco said when he saw her too. Ron showed his appreciation be emitting a low whistle only the three of them could here.

It was the most beautiful girl either of them had ever seen. Harry knew because she was the most beautiful girl _he_ had ever seen. And it scared him to death when he realized who she was.

The girl beside Sirius was absolutely breathtaking. She had black hair like her father, which was long and nearly always tied back loosely with a black ribbon. She had pale skin, a very hem, hem, womanly figure, and her features were all delicate which that alone made her stunning, but what was making all the guys who walked past her get whiplash was her eyes. They were such an icy, light blue color they could sometimes be called white. It might have looked odd on some girls but on someone like her it made her just as beautiful. There was no denying it. Charlotte Black was as close to an angel as any of them were going to get.

"Hi Harry" She said, smiling when she stopped in front of them. She paused and looked at Ron and Draco, clearly sizing them up. "Who are you?" She asked Draco smiling flirtatiously at him.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He answered smiling just as charmingly at her.

Harry, who was used to his friends' techniques of chasing after women, sighed and rolled his eyes. "Charlotte these are my friends Draco and Ron. Guys this is Sirius's daughter Charlotte."

"If your Sirius's daughter how come we've never met you?" Draco asked inching closer and closer to Charlotte.

"I've been in Italy with my grandmother the last five years. I'm going to go to Hogwarts this year though. You don't think you could help me catch up do you?" She asked Draco, staring up at him with her big blue eyes.

Wait, that wasn't good. Anyone who stayed alone in somewhere like the library for a long time with someone like Draco was bound to end up in some type of snogging fest with him.

Harry quickly intercepted for Draco. "You know I think it would probably make the most sense if our friend Hermione helped you. I mean she's the smartest witch in our class and that way it wouldn't interfere with Draco's quiditch practice or his homework."

"Okay, whatever."

Harry sighed in relief. _Wait why did I just do that. Charlotte's like a sister to me. What does it matter if she starts going out with Draco? I mean, I'd rather her go out with one of my friends than some slimeball like Snape _(A/N: Not Snape the teacher. Snape the teacher's son.) _I mean, it's not like **I **like her or anything._

Charlotte picked up Lorelei who had been tugging on her tank top endlessly for the last minute. "What do you think about hittin' the shops squirt?" Lorelei laughed and wrapped her arms around Charlotte's neck. "To the shops we go then."

Lorelei started down the street. "You don't want to shop for brooms with us?" Harry called after her. "I want to do that as much as I'd want to spend my time in a room full of muggles!", she yelled back to him.

The boys followed Sirius and James into the Quiditch supply store and the moment they were away from the adults Ron elbowed Harry in the stomach. "Why didn't you ever tell us you had a goddess as a cousin?" Ron asked furiously. "And why did you tell her that Hermione could help her?" Draco asked just as furiously.

"She's not a goddess, I'm not related to her, and I thought I was helping you out.", Harry answered, lying about the last part.

Draco scowled and walked away, browsing the shelves. Ron, however, held back. "Listen, mate, I might have picked up on it but our friend isn't always as smart."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked looking up at him incredulously. Ron just shook his head and followed Draco around the shop, leaving Harry by himself to wonder what in the world his friend was talking about.

Harry sat up in bed sweating and burning up. He ripped the curtains away from his bed and ran to Ron's side. He was about to shake him when Ron sat up.

"Harry I just had the most unreal dream! It was so cool!" Ron said swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"I did too! It seemed so real but I know it couldn't have been. Mom and dad were alive and we were friends with Draco of all people."

"It was the same in my dream. Except we were bloody rich!"

Just then the door to their room burst open and Hermione ran into the room, slamming the door behind her. She flicked out her wand and made the candles all come on, causing a few grunts from the still sleeping dorm rooms. "Harry! Ron! You wouldn't believe it. I just had the most realistic dream, but it was totally backwards!" She exclaimed. She had just sat down at the foot of Ron's bed when they heard a scream from the common room, causing her to jump back up.

They glanced at each other before running out of the room, leaving their very confused fellow students behind them. It took a few minutes for Hermione to produce an illuminating fire from the worn out flames. They noticed the girl at once she was standing in the middle of the room, staring straight back at them, her blue eyes wide. Harry knew those eyes, he had seen them before. In a dream.

* * *

Did you like it? Please review! I live off of them. Could you also tell me what a beta is and how I can get one? Thanks a million.


	2. Chapter Two: Confusing Circumstances

Disclaimer: I own everything! Except not really.

Summary: Harry's dream becomes reality. Then a whole bunch of different crap happens.

Pairs: Havent changed from the first chapter

Author's Note: Im so sorry its taken me so long to update. I know im a horrible person but dont get too mad please! I just want to say thankyou sooo much to my four reviewers. Youre all wonderful! I hope you like this chapter. I didnt have too much fun writing it except for when they run into Malfoy. The chapters later on should be better because this just explains a bunch of stuff. Please Review!

* * *

Chapter Two: Confusing Circumstances

He bent down and lifted Sophie from his pocket...She was still in her nightie and her feet were bare. She shivered and stared around her at the swirling mists and ghostly vapors."Where are we?" she asked."We is in Dream Country," the BFG said. "This is where all dreams is beginning."

                                                        Ronald Dahl, _The BFG_

Charlotte looked from Harry, to Ron, to Hermione, and then around the room. "What the hell is going on?" She asked them, sitting down on the couch.

"How did you get in here?" Hermione asked, sitting down beside her.

"I don't know, one minute I'm having the most strange dream and the next I'm waking up here!" She glanced around, "Where is here exactly?"

"Oh, we're in...um." Hermione looked to Ron and Harry for help. "This is Hogwarts. It's a school. I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

"Yeah I know you." She said nodding slightly. "But I would like to know how I ended up in Hogwarts of all places."

"You know about magic then?" Hermione asked gratefully at the same time Harry said. "I think we should go talk to Dumbledoor." And the same time Ron realized something, "Your the broad from my dream. How'd you get here?"

They heard people coming down the stairs, so Hermione grabbed Charlotte's elbow and they all retreated from the common room. When they got out into the corridor they set off at a brisk pace with Harry wishing he'd had time to get the marauder's map out of his room. It wouldn't do them too well to get caught running around at night on the first day of the new term.

"What's your name?" Hermione's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Charlotte Black." She answered, "And it's nice to meet you in person.."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed and she cocked her head slightly, trying not to be too obvious that she was observing Charlotte. Harry could tell that Charlotte knew Hermione was watching her though, as she took out a black ribbon and tied her hair up and shifted her eyes so she could see Hermione better.

"Was she in your dream?" Hermione asked Harry in a hushed voice, still staring at Charlotte.

"Yeah. She was Sirius's daughter. Apparently we know each other pretty well. Or we did in the dream anyway." Harry stopped talking in fear of becoming even more confused then he already was.

"Where exactly are we going?" Charlotte asked.

Harry looked around and realized they were heading towards the Room of Requirement. "Shouldn't we go to Dumbledoor first?"

"We'll go to Dumbledoor eventually, but first I want to find out what's going on." Hermione answered leading the way. They stopped in front of the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. "The Room of Requirement" Charlotte said looking at the opposite wall closely, "My dad told me all about this room." She brushed her hand on the wall softly and the door appeared. "Hey, how'd you do that?" Ron asked her as she opened the door. Instead of answering she entered the room and sat at one of the chairs that were positioned around a circular table.

The room was mostly bare, except for the four chairs. There was an old oak chest in a corner and a black bird sitting on a perch, Harry noticed as everyone followed Charlotte's suit and sat down in a chair. Harry was about to speak when Charlotte beat it to him.

"Well, how do we figure out what's going on?" She asked, staring at all of them in turn as if they held all the answers.

Hermione opened her mouth and then shut it again, not knowing what to do, for it was the first time she didn't know the answers. "Maybe we should have gone to Dumbledoor first after all." She finally said.

"Nonsense. I guess we should start from the beginning. I'll tell you about my dreams." Charlotte told them. For the next ten minutes they sat around hearing about her story, all the while Harry, Ron, and Hermione listening with an odd expression on their faces. When she finished no one said anything for a few moments. "Those couldn't have been dreams. That really happened," Harry told her at last. "That's exactly what happened earlier today."

"This doesn't make any sense." Ron said frustratively, surprising everyone since he had hardly spoken since waking up.

"Or it makes just enough sense, it's just that we don't understand it." Charlotte looked around at them. "Didn't yall have dreams too?"

They nodded and told her about their dreams, which not too surprisingly had also occurred earlier that day, according to Charlotte.

"Harry," Hermione began, "do you think you could run up to your room and get your invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map? I'd like to go the library for a book."

Ron groaned. "Can't it wait till tomorrow? If you go you'll be stuck in there forever!"

"For heaven's sake Ron, I just need one book ! And I don't think it should wait till tomorrow considering our situation."

Harry shook his head as the two continued bickering and noticed Charlotte was rising from her chair. She started pacing back and forth while chewing on her lip. "What is it?" Harry asked her. "I think we should go to Dumbledoor," Charlotte answered. "Is there a way you can shut them up?" Charlotte asked, nodding to Ron and Hermione. Harry took out his wand and put a silencing charm on both of them. They kept on silently yelling at each other for a few moments before they realized they didn't have their voices anymore. Hermione took out her wand and took off the charm. "What," She asked glaring at Harry.

"We're going to Dumbledoor." He said, leaving the two behind him as he followed Charlotte out the door.

"We could get in to trouble being out this late, and on the first day of term no less." Hermione said as she and Ron caught up. They took a right turn at the third armored statue and ran right into Malfoy. Or, rather Charlotte ran right into Malfoy, causing her to lose her balance and fall. "You should watch where you're going," he said scathingly. "And you're right, Granger, you could easily get into trouble. Especially since I've seen you."

"That wouldn't really work to your advantage though, would it?" Charlotte asked after being helped up by Harry. "I mean you'd get into trouble too since you're breaking the rules too."

Malfoy's eyes widened as he looked at her, for he hadn't really taken much notice of her at first. "And who is this lovely vixen? Surely your not friends with the likes of these mudblood-lovers." He smiled flirtatiously, and kissed her hand, making Harry's blood boil.

Charlotte jerked her hand away from him and looking disgusted backed away a few steps. "Better to be friends with them than with someone who looks up to Voldemort." She narrowed her eyes threateningly. That's my girl. Harry thought, glad she didn't act towards Malfoy like she had in his dream. But how did she know Malfoy wasn't their friend? How did she know he was in league with Voldemort? Or for that matter how did she know about Voldemort at all? All his questions vanished as Malfoy began to speak.

"How dare you-," Malfoy took two menacing steps forward, but before he could reach her Harry stepped between them. "Do you have a problem Malfoy?"

His gaze changed from Charlotte to Harry. "Of course not." He looked back at Charlotte and sneered, "I'd watch after your little girl if I were you Potter. Who knows what could happen to her around here." With a whip of his cloak he left them to go on their way.

They started down the corridor again and Harry asked Charlotte how she knew what she knew about Malfoy. "I'll tell you later," was all she said and he decided to drop the subject for the time being.

When they came to the stone gargoyle they all stopped. "Sugar Quills" Harry said. "Dumbledoor gave me the password at the beginning of the year in case something happened." He explained. They went up the spiral staircase and not knocking entered the office. Dumbledoor didn't seem too surprised to see them at first. That is until he saw Charlotte. "What happened?"

"We aren't too sure. That's why we came to you." Harry said sitting down in a chair. Hermione sat down in the chair beside him, leaving Ron and Charlotte to stand next to them. Dumbledoor resided back to his chair and asked again, "What happened?" Harry, Ron, Charlotte, and Hermione explained everything that happened in their dreams and what had happened after they had woken up excluding their encounter with Malfoy. "And then we came here." Harry finished.

"Well" is all Dumbledoor said. They all looked at him expectantly for a few moments until he finally said, "I wish you would have come to me first. Now if I'm not mistaken then you're part nymph, are you not?" he asked Charlotte.

"How'd you know?"

"I have my ways. Well, I think you should act as a student here until I can find out how to get you back. Do you know everything that's different here?"

"I know I don't exist but that's about it."

"Well Harry can tell you all of that tomorrow. There will be a bed waiting for you in Miss Granger's dorm and in the morning a wand will be made for you. For now I recommend that you all get to sleep. You've had an exciting night, so I guess it will be all right if you all are let off for tomorrow morning's classes. Sleep Well." And with that Dumbledoor stood and opened the door in a clear invitation to leave.

So they left and went back to the Gryffindor common room, but none of them went to sleep. There was still too many questions left unanswered. Charlotte told them she'd explain what she could when they woke up in the morning and no one was in the mood to object to find out what was going on. They headed towards the stairs leading to their rooms, but just before Charlotte started up something popped into Harry's head. "Why'd you scream when you woke up?"

She smiled faintly. "It got your attention didn't it?" and with that she disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

Hoped you liked it. Now please review. I'd like to have at least ten reviews by the time I post my next chapter.


End file.
